


Wicked Games

by mychemicallyromance



Series: Fluff/Smut!Verse [1]
Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, M/M, Rimming, Teacher-Student Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-24
Updated: 2015-10-24
Packaged: 2018-04-27 19:52:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5061799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mychemicallyromance/pseuds/mychemicallyromance
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“You know you want to fuck me,” Frank said, biting at Mr. Way’s ear and grinding his hips, feeling Mr. Way semi-hard. “You’re hard for me.”</p><p>In a few shocking seconds, Frank was the one pushed up against the closet, and his arms above his head, being pinned by Mr. Way’s strong hands. Their eyes met and Frank sucked in a breath because Mr. Way’s eyes were so intense and dark with lust. Frank felt Mr. Way’s lips connect with his and his lips were so soft, moving quickly with his, and turning Frank’s fantasies into real life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wicked Games

**Author's Note:**

  * For [jatty](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jatty/gifts).



> so i got really bored, and i have a hot world issues teacher. this kind of came out into porn. goodbyeeeeeee

It was Friday afternoon in Art class and the day was relatively boring. Frank couldn’t figure out what to write for his Art essay that Mr. Way assigned—Mr. Way was new, he was one of the few teachers who were in their early twenties, and Mr. Way was very attractive. All the snooty girls would openly flirt with him and all he would do would walk away. However, Frank liked Mr. Way, a lot, and he would fantasize about Mr. Way when he got home with his hand on his cock.

“So, I want at least half a page on your favorite art piece—it can be anything from famous to non-famous pieces. You can use your phones to look up artwork,” Mr. Way said. “ _Describe_ the artwork, please, and point out your favorite things about the work. Make sure to say what kind of painting or picture, or even drawing it is. What do they use?—computers, pencils, chalk, paints—watercolors? You have until the end of this period. Have fun.”

Frank sighed as he pulled out his phone, scrolling through website after website to find something that drew his attention but the only thing that drew his attention was Mr. Way’s ass and the way he was humming to some music he had put on. It was Smashing Pumpkins. Mr. Way was going to be the _death_ of Frank.

Frank was failing art, and the report cards were due next week. His mother would flip if she would see the F that was bold as hell. He was shitty with art, but this was a requirement that the school put on all the students, which fucking sucked. Frank huffed a breath as he tried to focus on the assignment which would probably boost his grade.

However, when the bell rang it startled him and he looked down at his paper. He didn’t even start. He was too goddamn busy thinking of his grade and Mr. Way. Frank sighed as Mr. Way made his way around to Frank, looking down at his paper. With a sigh, Mr. Way shook his head and said, “Stay after, Frank.”

Once the class filled out, Mr. Way closed the door and stared at Frank who looked so bummed about everything. “Tell me what’s going on, Frank,” Mr. Way said, sitting near Frank.

Frank sighed. “Nothing, Sir,” he said.

“Is that so?” Mr. Way tapped the desk, trying to get Frank to open up more. “Frank, if something’s bothering you—”

“Mr. Way, it’s just my grade,” Frank muttered. “Is there any way I can get my grade up before report cards are sent out?”

“Unfortunately, Frank, not really,” he said with a long sigh. “It’s just…you don’t seem to care until the last minute.”

“I don’t like art, if I’m honest.”

“You’re not the only one in the class that dislikes art.” Mr. Way ran a finger through his shaggy blonde hair.

Frank bit his lip, debating on whether it’s even worth it or if he’d get in trouble. Screw it. “I could suck your cock for a higher grade, Mr. Way.”

“W-what,” Mr. Way choked out.

“I could suck you off if you give me at least a C,” Frank said. “Or you could fuck me, Mr. Way. You could bend me over on your desk and fuck me.”

“Mr. Iero, I don’t tolerate this,” Mr. Way said taking a deep breath.

“Oh c’mon,” Frank said, taking on a suggestive tone. Frank walked closer to Mr. Way, pushing him against the supply closet, their chests touching. Mr. Way’s felt warm to the touch, and he looked a little freaked out. Frank was going to fix that.

“You know you want to fuck me,” Frank said, biting at Mr. Way’s ear and grinding his hips, feeling Mr. Way semi-hard. “You’re hard for me.”

In a few shocking seconds, Frank was the one pushed up against the closet, and his arms above his head, being pinned by Mr. Way’s strong hands. Their eyes met and Frank sucked in a breath because Mr. Way’s eyes were so intense and dark with lust. Frank felt Mr. Way’s lips connect with his and his lips were so soft, moving quickly with his, and turning Frank’s fantasies into real life.

Mr. Way broke away from the kiss, looking at Frank’s dark pink, wet lips, and his flushed cheeks. “Are you sure you want this, Frank?”

“Y-yes, Sir,” Frank whimpered when he felt Mr. Way cup his cock through his pants. “Please.”

“Please, what?” Mr. Way teased, slowly stroking Frank’s cock through his pants. Frank was whimpering at the sensations, already feeling an intense feeling in his stomach. He wasn’t a virgin, but he wasn’t very experienced either. He had at least two partners but it’s been awhile.

Frank looked at Mr. Way’s hand; he was now unbuttoning Frank’s pants and unzipping them so he could pull Frank’s cock out. As soon as the air hit his sensitive skin, Frank took a deep breath when he felt Mr. Way’s strong hands stroking him.

“F-fuck me, please, please,” Frank begged as the pleasure was almost too much.

Mr. Way pulled away and dragged Frank, sitting him on the desks, and finished getting him undressed. Mr. Way spread Frank’s legs, flipping him over so he was lying on his stomach. Frank felt Mr. Way’s hands run up and down his sides, and he felt Mr. Way’s tongue running down his spine, sending a shiver through his body.

As soon as he felt Mr. Way’s tongue at his crack, he gasped and began to tremble as Mr. Way tongued at the muscle, licking around the ring, and he made noises as if he was getting his ass eaten. Frank was too busy trying to take a deep breath, the pleasure was way too much but he didn’t want it to stop. He thinks he’d cry if Mr. Way stopped.

Frank took a shaky breath in as soon as he felt Mr. Way’s nubby digit inside him, twisting and turning, pushing in and out of Frank’s hole, and finally—fucking _finally_ , Mr. Way touched Frank’s sweet spot. Frank made a keening noise when Mr. Way rubbed against Frank’s sweet spot, making his cock leak pre-come.

Mr. Way pulled back, still fingering Frank, as he kissed his spine. “Frank, I’m gonna fuck you now,” Mr. Way whispered. Mr. Way looked through his briefcase, searching for a condom and lube. He found it, ripped the foil and placed it on his cock, and squirted lube onto his fingers, fingered Frank one more time to make sure he was open and ready for Mr. Way’s cock. Frank kept begging for him to fuck him, and he was whimpering.

“Are you ready?” Mr. Way asked.

Frank nodded and took a deep breath. Frank felt Mr. Way spread his cheeks and slowly pushed inside. It had been awhile for Frank since he had gotten laid, the stretch had almost been too much, but once he was all the way in, he had let out a deep breath. Mr. Way’s thrusts were short and gentle, and he waited until Frank was used to his size.

After a few minutes, Frank started pushing back onto Mr. Way, trying to get him to go deeper. Mr. Way placed his hands on Frank’s hips, his thrusts getting harsher and faster, and the moans were making Frank’s cock hard again. Mr. Way slid his right hand to Frank’s nip, twisting and turning, and then slid his hand down Frank’s trembling stomach to stroke his cock.

Frank made little “ah” noises over and over again, getting closer as he felt the burn in his stomach. Mr. Way slammed into his sweet spot one more time before Frank found himself coming in Mr. Way’s fist and over the desk, the clenching made Mr. Way start coming hard in the condom.

Everything went silent as Mr. Way threw away the condom away and helped Frank clean himself up. Frank coughed, trying to get his attention, and Mr. Way looked over.  

“So…about that grade?” Frank smirked.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments?


End file.
